Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 12
is the twenty-third and twenty-fourth episodes of the Beyblade Burst Rise anime. Episode 23 first aired on the CoroCoro Channel on YouTube on September 6th, 2019 and episode 24 first aired on September 13th, 2019 in Japan. Plot Major Events * Dante wins against Blindt and moves on to the second round. * The second round of the Battle Journey begins and Fumiya and Delta battle which leads to Fumiya losing and being removed from the Battle Journey and almost losing Wizard Fafnir's Layer. * A flashback reveals that Free De La Hoya and his Geist Fafnir inspired Fumiya to make Wizard Fafnir. * The third round of the Battle Journey begins and Pheng and Delta face off, with Delta being the winner and Pheng being eliminated from the Battle Journey. * Pheng and Aiger witness the true power of Delta and Devolos. Characters * Dante Koryu * Blindt DeVoy * Aiger Akabane * Delta Zakuro * Fumiya Kindo * Ichika Kindo * Taka Kusaba * Arman Kusaba * Tango Koryu * Pheng Hope * Free De La Hoya (Flashback) Beyblades * Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan (Dante's) * Glyph Dragon Sting Charge Zan (Dante's) * Dusk Balkesh 7Wall Orbit Metal Gen (Blindt's) * Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen (Fumiya's) * Venom Devolos Vanguard Bullet (Delta's) * Erase Devolos Vanguard Bullet (Delta's) * Harmony Pegasus 10Proof Low Sen (Pheng's) * Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu (Aiger's) * Geist Fafnir 8'Proof Absorb (Free's; flashback) * Hazard Kerbeus K4 0 Xtreme * Hazard Kerbeus K4 3Hit Xtreme Featured Battles Battle continued from previous episode. * Dante Koryu (Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan) vs. Blindt DeVoy (Dusk Balkesh 7Wall Orbit Metal Gen) = Dante and Dragon (2-1) ** Round 2: Dante and Dragon (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Delta Zakuro (Venom Devolos Vanguard Bullet) vs. Fumiya Kindo (Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen) = Delta and Devolos (2-0) ** Round 1: Delta and Devolos (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Pheng Hope (Harmony Pegasus 10Proof Low Sen) vs. Delta Zakuro (Venom Devolos Vanguard Bullet and Erase Devolos Vanguard Bullet) = Delta and Devolos (2-1) ** Round 1: Pheng and Pegasus (Ring-Out Finish; 1pt) ** Round 2: Delta and Erase Devolos (Burst Finish; 2pts) Special Moves Used * Hyper-Flux (Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan) * Dragon Launch (Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan) * Dual Phantom (Venom Devolos Vanguard Bullet) * Bullet Impact (Venom Devolos Vanguard Bullet) * Dread Circle (Dusk Balkesh 7Wall Orbit Metal Gen) * Bullet Cannon (Erase Devolos Vanguard Bullet) * Bullet Attack (Erase Devolos Vanguard Bullet) * Shining Cross (Erase Devolos Vanguard Bullet) * Heaven Thunder (Harmony Pegasus 10Proof Low Sen) * Lock Reverse (Harmony Pegasus 10Proof Low Sen) Full Episode 【ベイブレードバーストガチアニメ】回せ! 進め! 勝ち残れ! ２３話|Part 1 (Japanese) ベイブレードバーストガチアニメ】激突GT3! ２４話|Part 2 (Japanese) Gallery Young Fumiya and Ichika.png Young Fumiya.jpg Young Ichika.jpg Trivia * This is the second episode of Beyblade Burst Rise that features a flashback that takes place before the season. ** This is the first episode of Rise that features a character from a previous Burst season that is not a main protagonist. * Just like in the manga, this episode reveals that Fumiya created his Wizard Fafnir from inspiration from Free and his Geist Fafnir. * The flashback of Free and Geist Fafnir may have happen before or after Free's Fafnir was burst by Phi and his Phoenix. * Before Delta and Pheng's match is about to begin and Pheng sees Delta's darkness about to consume him, Erase Devolos is in Delta's hand but before that, Delta pulls out Venom Devolos and uses Venom Devolos in the first match. References Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Category:Beyblade Burst Rise episodes